The world as we knew it
by ZippyFruitloop
Summary: Who would've thought that the world would really end in the year 2012? Well i didn't and i bet the people who are now walking around dead eating their own friends didn't either. I will never forget the few beginning months the virus started to spread.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a story so i hope i dont bore anyone. (: But sorry if its short this is just a filler chapter.  
**

**No i dont own Victorious :/  
**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

Who would've thought that the world would really end in the year 2012? Well i didnt and i bet the people who are now walking around dead eating their own friends didnt either. I will never forget the few beginning months the virus started to spread. Everyone thought it was just a rumor and that it would eventually pass like the swine flu but if only we knew what it really was. You see in late October in 2012 a lot of people began to get so sick and weak then when the actual out break happened everyone began to realize this wasn't just some horrible flu. It didnt take any scientist to figure out that it was the beginning of an apocolypse. It all started in different countries so the United States Government thought nothing of it and that it will never come to the U.S but they were wrong on that thought. I remember when i saw my first walker too and i will never forget it because well the walker was Trina. It was then that i realized i had lost my sister to the out break and that my life will never be the same again.

_**When it all began:**_

Sikowitz was having our class rehearse a play which we were due to perform that night but like how every play goes when both Jade and I are paired up it doesn't work out well. I was trying to rehearse my lines until i would hear Jade yell something new about my acting.

"Really Jade everytime i open my mouth to say something you say something new to insult my acting." I say turning to see her smirking at me. "Well Vega maybe if you weren't such a horrible person at acting id keep my trap shut!" She says, with a bored look like she has no care in the world.

"Well West your trap is annoying!" I shoot back throwing my hands in the air and letting them fall limply to my sides. Now Jade is staring at me like im some un-known creature for standing up to her then like her shocked expression was never there her trademark smirk is back in place "Wow, Vega has a backbone." She says in fake surprise while gasping like shes shocked.

"Jade! Tori! Please just move along with the play we are performing it live tonight we must rehearse!" Sikowitz exclaims clearly annoyed with the both of us arguing every second. "Sorry." I say turing away from jade looking over my lines again and right when im about to recite them to Sinjin who is playing my brother in the play Trina comes in looking like she just got beat up. But before im able to go over to her aid and ask her what had happened Cat is already at her side freaking out.

"Trina! What happened you look all gross?" Cat cries while standing by her looking at her wide eyed. "Trina?" I say gasping as my voice cracks from seeing my older sister in this state. She says nothing in return all she does is grunt and chase towards Sinjin and bite off a layer of skin from his neck.

As Sinjin falls limply to the floor of the stage Beck and Andre go to try and stop Trina 'til she charges at them and then thats when reality hit all of us. Trina was a zombie. The virus has hit the U.S and now we are all shocked and frightened as we run out of the Black Box Theater. But of course i stop and look at Trina and just hope she will magically turn back into the girl i used to know as my sister.

As i stood there frozen in the entrance of the theater watching what used to be my sister tear Sinjin apart i wonder if my life will ever be normal or right again sadly no matter how hard i wish it could i know it wont. The _thing_ i was staring at now was not Trina it was just a walker that resembled her in some ways but in my mind i knew Trina was in a way better place probably singing her heart out not having to worry about any of whats to come in the future and i am some what thankful she doesn't have to go through it.

I am then pulled from my thoughts when i feel a cool hand grab mine and im suddenly dragged away from the horrid sight infront of me. When i trun to see the person tugging me out through the school its someone i thought would never come back to my rescue.

"Jade?" I ask without even meaning to say it. "Correct." She looks at me with sad and confused eyes. "Where are you taking me?" I look at her confused.

"To Becks place we all planned to meet there to find out what the chiz is going on but when we were leaving i realized you were no where to be seen so i came back to get you." She explains. "But don't expect me to go after you again" She adds quickly.

I weakly smile at her then notice im crying and was surprised i didn't notice until now. "Vega?"

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry about Trina...We can stop by your house before we go to Becks so you can tell your parents and see if they are okay" She says as she helps me in her car looking at me with caring eyes.

Im to shocked about Jades sudden change in personality so i just nod in response to show that im okay with that.

The car ride to my house was silent but not an awkward silent it was...relaxing. But now that i was actually sitting with nothing to occupy my mind it all suddenly hits me. My sister is dead. My world as i knew it was slowly coming to an end as the minute passes.

While i watch out the car window i notice a lot of changes to the once bright happy Clifornia city. There were people running, walking, driving, and doing anything to get them from where they were all looking frightened and confused.

This town i used to call home wasnt my home anymore is was something new and terrifying. A place anyone would fear to go to, it doesn't seem bright and cheery at all it just looks dark and gloomy.

"Don't think to much into it Vega. 'Cause once you start to think of this being bad and this is what its going to be like you'll set yourself up ready to live through it but problem is this is probably the best life will look before it spreads more." Jade explained not looking from the road as people were running everywhere screaming and looking around as if there was at least one safe place left for them to go. There wasn't.

I looked away from Jade after realizing i have been watching her since she had said that and once i look out the window to my side i see another walker chase after a man trying his best to run to a safety we all wish still existed.

I dont even notice we are at my house until i feel Jade pulling me out of the car and as we walk up to my front door i cant help but feel something isnt right.

The feelings were right. When we walked into the living room my parents were nowhere in sight. "Mom? Dad?" I yelled out a couple time looking around for any sign of them and going upstairs to their room to find there drawers empty and a note on their bed.

_**Trina and Tori **_

_**We had to leave. Police went around the neighborhood rushing everyone out to head towards Florida where a safe house is and a few ships are to go to some islands they had found to try and build a new safe life there. We wanted and fought to stay and wait for the both of you. But please Trina take good care of Tori and you both look out for eachother. Please hurry to Florida we will be worried sick until we see your faces. Remember we love you no matter what and promise everything will be okay.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom and Dad.**_

As i read the ending of that letter i fell to the floor crying. How could this all be suddenly happening? Why now? What was going to happen if i dont find my parents?

These questions shooting around in my mind just make the sobs worse.

Suddenly i feel warm, strong, and protective arms wrap around me and i just fall into them more and my cries slow a little from the comfort.

I look up into Jades now worried eyes. "Come on Vega lets get you some clothes and stuff and head out so we can hurry to your parents." She says giving me a small smile. I just nod in respnse go to my room pack clothes, my journal, some pictures of my siser and family, and extra shoes.

I then go to Trinas room and get her favorite hoodie she always wore on cold nights at home so i have something left of her and her pocket knife she kept hidden in her dresser then we leave to go see the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really sorry how short this chapter is! I didnt know i was gonna post it today cause its just something i wrote in school this is deffidently not the full chapter two but since i got seome reviews wanting more i thoug i should upload this little bit to hold you up until i post the full actual chapters. I feel bad for the shortness :/ dont hate me. But thank you to the people who reviewed chapter one im surprised people actually like it. (: **

* * *

J**ades POV**

As we drove to Becks house i tried my hardest not to look at all the people running with their tear stained faces away from the zombies. I keep my eyes glued to road in front of me, my eyes begin to sting and i hope that its just from staring at the road so much but no. Im crying. I jam the heel of my palm on my eyes stopping the tears before they can spill from my eyes.

I look to Tori who is still crying looking down at her hands as she messes with them and it makes my heat break a little seeing her like this and i hate myself for it.

Jade West should not care for Tori. Never. Its not normal. I try to convince myself this but everytime i glance at her my heart hurts more each time.

I push my thoughts and feelings to the back of my mind when i turn a corner and Becks RV comes into view.

As i pull into his drive way i sigh to myself watching Tori fail at trying to wipe away her tears to hide she was crying.

"You know Vega they wont think differently of you if they see you've been crying" I say getting out of the car. "I know i just dont want to be bothered with sympathy right now" She says, weakly hopping out of the car and we both walk up to Becks RV.

Just as i kick the door open Tori and I are both smothered in a bone crushing hug by a squealing Cat. She finally released us and and looks from Tori to me. "Yay! You both are okay!" Cat cheers jumping up and down.

"Yes cat we are" Tori says giving her a broken smile and sitting on the couch next to a very worried looking Robbie.

"So anyone have any plans? I know we Gotta get to Florida. There is a safe house there and ships to take people to islands" I state, taking a seat next to Tori.

Everyone shakes their head 'no' at my question until Beck clears his throat getting everyones attention. "Well i think we should all travel together and drives in pairs" He says, his voice a little shaky and thats when i really look at everyone.

Beck looks nothing like himself, his usually calm stature is replaced by a scared and weared out look on his face and body language.

Andre is sitting on the floor infront of me and his hands are shaking a bit and he looks distant as he stares at his shoes.

Robbie actually doesn't have Rex by him which i soon realize is by the fish tank and when i turn my eyes back to Robbie he has his face in his hands like if he stays like that he'll become invisible and hidden from the rest of the world.

Cat is sitting by Beck with wide eyes full of fear and i cant help but resemble her to a frightened child during a storm.

Then im interrupted from my thoughts when Cat speaks up in a cracky voice, "Why are people eating other people?" She asks, her voice drained of the usual bubbliness. "We wish we knew Cat" Robbie mumbles behind trembling hand. "I think we should start pairing up so we can get a move on before it gets worse here" Andre says looking around to all of us.

"Yeah. Andre and I can drive the RV for all of to have a place to sleep." Beck said looking to Andre who nodded in agreement.

"Cat and I can ride together" Robbie says with hope in his eys that Cat will be okay with it. "Kay kay!" Cat said a little happier sounding than before.

Right as i realized Tori and I were the only two left everyones eyes go to us expecting one of us to object to us being stuck together. "Im fine driving with Vega" I say with no sarcasm or annoyance evident in my voice. I hear a few gasps and Tori looks at me and asks "You sure?" Surprise written asll over her face.

I half smile at her in return. "Okay now that we have that all settled we can head out of here." I hear Beck say not bothering to look up from the floor.

We were all leaving the RV and Cat was the first out until we all hear her screach and shes son hiding behind me. "Cat what happened?" I ask turning to see her shaking and crying. "Ryder he-he tried biting me like my brother does but R-ryder wanted to eat me!" She stutters some and we all go out to see Ryder Daniels and a few other people stumbling around groaning. I hear someone run back into the RV and fumble around in it.

To transfixed on watching the zombies i dont turn to se who it was but shortly after Beck handed me crowbar. I give him a confused look as he hands a sledge hammer to Robbie. "Weapons. Hit them in the head twice as hard as you can and they die. For good." Beck explains.

Suddenly Tori is pulling me by her and i realize shes pulling me away from Ryder who is coming after me. Paniced i raise the crowbar and hit Ryder in the head, I watch his body fall to the ground and i hit his head again with all force to know for sure hes offically dead.

"Lets get the hell away from here" Tori says and we all run to our cars hopeing and wishing in our minds that we will all survive as we drive to our safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter switches from Toris POV to Jades so watch out for that. Also thank you to anyone who actually reads this i feel its not good enough but if people actually like it guess thats a good start :D and if i take a while to update its only because i dont have time to actually type it all up out of my notebook but im trying my hardest to make time. (:**

**I do not own victorious sadly **

* * *

**Toris POV**

Its scary how fast one country can change in a few hours. It is just starting to get darker outside and as Jade and i drive through the streets we notice the zombies multiply more by the minute.

"What is that?" I ask pointing infront of us. "What the fuck? The zombies are crowding Cat and Robbies car" Jade says with wide eyes staring at the zombies attacking our friends vehicle.

I quickly start to honk the horn. "Vega! What the shit are you doing?" She hisses at meslapping my hand away.

"Jade! Hit them! Hurry they're coming after us!" She doesnt move. She just stares at them frozen and frightened. "Jade?" I whisper barely audible for even myself and rite as her name slips from my lips she speeds ahead hitting most of the zombies.

Once we get out of the crowd we slow a bit and i feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Confusedly i fish my phone out and see its a text from cat. "Woha our phones still can work?" I say in shock.

"Duh why wouldn't they?" Jade says, her usual annoyance back in her voice. "Well in most of the zombie movies i've seen they don't" I say.

She just rolls her eyes at me while asking who texted me. "Cat did. She said thanks for saving them from the as she says _scary hungry people_" I say laughing a little. "She also said that Beck and Andre wanna stop at a weapon shop soon" I explain while texting back a simple _Okay._

Jade and i pull into the lot of the weapon shop along with the others. We walk over to them in silence.

"So whats the plan?" I ask looking to Beck and Andre. "Well we have to make sure there are no zombies first" Andre says looking at everyone. "Then we are going to grab anything we need then we can sleep here in the RV" Beck says.

"Okay then lets get this over with im exhausted" Jade says annoyed as we all nod in agreement.

Beck and Andre are first to enter the store but three zombies come at them as they swing baseball bats at their heads.

The last zombie starts coming towards me and just as fast as it came after me it falls to the floor. I look up to see jade holding up a pair of scissors covered in blood and guts.

"You owe me new scissors Vega" Is all Jade says as she drops her scissors with a disgusted look and walks into the store with the others.

I hurridly catch up to her and mumble a quick thanks before we all rampage the store for any weapon that would help us survive our trip to Florida.

"Oooh i like this one! Its pretty!" Cat exclaims holding up a huge sword glittering in the light of the shop.

"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Robbie asks looking worriedly at her. "Duh i can silly! Who doesn't know how to work a sword?" She says swinging it around almost hitting jade.

"Swing that thing at me again and you're going to end up like that zombie out there" Jade says with so much venom in her voice it even scares me a little.

Cat just sqeakes in response and puts her sword in the holder on her back. Making herself look like a ninja. I had to laugh a bit at the sight.

I search the store some more and find a duffle bag so i grab any gun and a lot of amo that could possibly fit in it. I then get a gun holder attatch it to my hip and put a fully loaded hand gun in it.

"I think im ready. I also have a bag of extra stuff if we run out on our trip" I say putting the bag over my shoulder looking to see who else was ready and by my guess everyone was.

"Great thinking Tor now lets get to the RV and rest up for tomorrow" Andre says as we all leave the store now fully equiped for any zomie to come after us.

Once we're all piled up in the RV Beck pulls out the bed from the couch putting blankets on it. "The girls can all sleep on this bed and i guess either Andre or Robbie can bunk with me. My bed only fits two..." His voice trails off into awkward scilence as he runs his fingers through his messy hair.

"I can sleep on the floor with Rex" Robbie says looking down and back up to Beck "I just need some blankets."

Beck gives him some blankets and we all get situated. Somehow i end up in the middle of Cat and Jade. _Well tonight should beinteresting if jade doesn't try to kil me in her sleep._ As i think this i look to jade who stares back with a smirk.

_Yeah shes gonna kill me._

"Is everyone okay with going somewhere in the morning to find some food and clothes?" Beck asks.

"We can go to a dollar store thats up the road" I suggest. Nobody objects to it so i nod and say "Then its settled. Now i am going to pass out. Night"

Everyone else says their goodnights other than Jade who just says "Whatever" rolls over and goes to sleep.

Once the lights go off i close my eyes but sleep doesn't take over me as i hoped. Instead the scene of today in the Black Box Theater plays behind my closed eyelids like a never ending scary movie. I start silently crying to myself until i feel a arm wrap around my waist and it calms my tears and i slowly fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Jades POV**

Theres something warm wraped around my body and i like it. I want it closer it makes me feel safe and protected like nothing can hurt me. So i pull it as close as it can to me holding on as if it will disapear in a matter of seconds.

I force my eyes open to see what is making me feel happy for once but once i see what it is my smile is replaced with a frown. _Tori__._

_Why i mean why must i feel like that when im close to her? Im supposed to hate her! And yet i don't wanna let her go. _These thoughts bounce around my brain as i look at our current position. Her head is on my chest and her arm is draped across my stomach with her body against my side. My arms are warped around her waist holding her there like a trap.

For some reason i still dont know the anwer to, I dont let go of her even though i am awake and clearly know how we are. I just close my eyes and hope to drift back to sleep not wanting this moment to go away. _Okay i must be going crazy after that one. _

I mentally slap myself for my own thoughts which im soon broken out of when i hear something hitting the door of the RV. "Tori, Tor wake up." I whisper shaking her.

She groans and cuddles closer to me and instantly the butterflies go insane in my stomach and i cant help but smile. _Jade stop it! There is something outside!_ I tell myself shaking her again. "Tori theres a zombie outside wake up" I hiss. She starts to open her eyes and lifts her head to look at me and looks back down and sees how she was positioned. "Oh god im so sorry Jade i hope your not mad i swear i didn't me-" I cut her off by holding my index finger to my lips sooshing her.

"We gotta do something about the zombie then we can forget it happened okay? and no im not mad it doesn't bother me" I realize what just came out of my mouth before i can even stop it. Instead of saying something to take back my words i just shake it off grabbing Cats sword and slowly opening the RV door. Thankfully the zombie is turned and doesn't hear me so i lift the sword and cut its head clean off its shoulders smirking to myself.

"Ew Jade you got my sword all gross!" I hear Cat say behind me. When i turn around i see Tori half asleep and Cat staring at me and to her sword looking grossed out.

"Oh calm down you can easily clean it off" I say picking a towel up off the floor cleaning it off. "See? Looks brand new" I say handing it to her. She takes it hesitantly putting it back in its holder.

"Hey its like 4 in the morning and the boys are still asleep can we just go back to sleep for a little?" Tori asks with a tired raspy voice, her eyes half open. I cant help but think how cute she looks and sounds right now. _NO! Stop thinking like that! You hate her!_

I put those thoughts deep into the back of my mind as i climb back into bed "Yeah shes right lets get back to sleep Cat" I say laying down closing my eyes. "Kay kay" is all i hear before my dreams take over my mind once again.

* * *

**Im sorry its short. I dont think i can make them any longer for a little bit. Since school is ending ive been having way to many test and its tiring but once school is over with trust me i will make the chapters longer and better. (: Reviews are much appriciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update! I hope nobody hates me now :P Ive been getting a lot of end of the year projects for school so its hard to find the ime to update but i did and its here so please read and review! (: Hope this chapter isnt to boring i tried to make it seem good but trust me it does get better! :D**

**And no i do not own Victorious no do i own the characters.**

* * *

**Toris POV**

_**Crash! **_

Frightened from my sleep, I jump up into a sitting position looking around at my surroundings and see Cat holding a sword a broken glass cup on the floor and Robbie sheilding his head with his arms.

"What are you two doin?" I ask getting out of bed and taking the sword carefully out of Cats grasp scared for all of our lives from the small girl holding it.

"I was teaching her how to use it correctly" Robbie says moving his arms from his head and bending down to clean up the mess.

"Yep!" Cat exclaims taking the sword from me and putting it in the holder.

"Yeah you should be happy your still alive though" I hear Beck say behind me, I turn to him. "What do you mean?"

"She almost hit you with it while you were sleeping it was funny until she missed" Jade says standing from the bed and grabs her gun. "Thanks Jade i love how much you care for my saftey" She just smirks at me and puts n her boots going to the door.

"Well if we are done here we should really get going so we can get our supplies" She says leaving but coming in shortly after "Um did were is the other car?" She asks looking to all of us confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Andre asks pushing past her out the door.

We all follow behind to see Cat and Robbies car gone. "My car is gone!" Robbie says looking furiously around the lot hoping to see it.

"Someone must have taken it last night while we were all sleeping" Beck said.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Asks Robbie.

"You and Cat just have to ride in the RV okay? Now lets get a move on im starving" Andre says going to the truck connected to the RV and starting it up.

I can see Jade already heading to our car so i quickly catch up to her as she falls into step with her. "Hey im uh sorry about earlier this morning" I say hoping to get some answers as to why Jade said she did'nt have a problem with it. The questions just keep chewing at my thoughts everytime i remember how i woke up.

"Vega, i already told you its fine. I don't mind it" She says getting into the drivers seat not looking at me.

"Why?" Shock full in my voice and i mentally slap myself for it being that evident.

"Because I...I dont know i just don't" And thats all she says and i can tell by the look in her eyes i should just drop it but i just cant stop thinking about it for some reason.

_Why would she not have a problem with it? I wouldve thought she'd kill me because of it. Maybe she liked me holding her? Or maybe shes just being nice because of all the events from yeasturday. _

I shake my head at my foolish thoughts._ Theres no way Jade liked it and there is now way she was just being nice. She never is. Right?_

"Why you look so confused?" She looks at me breifly before turing her attention back to the road infront of us.

"Im just thinking, and my mind wont shut up" I say with agrivation in my voice.

"About?"

"Things"

"Oh come one To- Vega...You scared for me to know what your thinking?"

_Wait did she just almost call me Tori? She rarely calls me by my first name. But didnt she this morning when she woke me up? Wait! What? _

"Earth to Vega"

I drag myself from my thoughts "What?"

"Are you going to tell me whats got that little mind of yours occupied?" She says a little annoyed.

_Why does she wanna know so bad?_

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because i cant tell you"

"And why cant you?"

"Why do you wanna know so bad?" I shoot back

"To make conversation. If im stuck with you the whole way to Florida i don't want awkward silence the whole time"

"If you really wanna know Jade i was thinking about you" I say without even realizing what i said. _No! Why couldnt you just say you were thinking about what was going on! Your an actress! Lie!_

"Me?" She scoffs. "Why would you think about me?" She asks looking at me, surprise written all over her face.

"Uh i...Oh we're here!" I say un-buckling myself from the seat as she pulls into the lot of the store getting out.

"Nice way to save yourself" She says behind me in my ear.

Shivering from her warm breath on my ear i stop walking and she bumps into my back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I didn't save myself. I just don't think you should know" I saythen without turning around.

I didnt need to see her face to know that shes scowling at me. Smirking to myself i start walking again meeting up with the rest of the gang at the front of the sotre.

Cat is about to go into the store but before she can i grab her arm and pull her back "Ow Tori what are you doing?"

"We cant go in like that Cat there could be zombies in there. You have to be more careful" I say letting go of her arm.

"Shes right we should make a plan for everytime we go somewhere" Jade says as she walks up.

"Well i guess Andre and i can go in first and you guys can follow in behind. Just be careful and keep your weapons ready" Beck says holding up an axe on his shoulder.

"Also try not to use your louder weapons. Only use them if you really need to because we cant attract anymore zombies to us" Robbie says.

_**"Okay."**_ Cat, Robbie, Jade, and I say in unision getting in place as Beck and Andre open the doors.

Right as the doors open they hit a bell and we all freeze in postion with our weapons up. Just as we think there are no zombies four come running towards us.

"Shit!" I hear Jade say beside me as we all start using our weapons on them.

All of them are dead but one and its going after Cat until she raises her sword and cuts its body right in half but then she starts crying.

"Cat why are you crying?" I ask walking to her and wraping my arms around her. "I-I killed it" She says sniffling into my shoulder.

"Thats a good thing Cat" I says pulling away a little to look at her tear filled coffe brown eyes. "Are you sure?" She asks looking up at me as her tears subside a little. "Yes. Now lets go get yu some food and clothes okay?" She just nods her head yes and i smile at her as we both turn to go search for our stuff with the others.

As im trying to find a durable pair of shoes something drops to the floor and i jump up with my pocket knife in the air only to see Jade standing infront of me with her hands in the air like shes surendering and a smirk on her face.

"Woha calm down" She says crossing her arms over her chest smiling at me "I was just giving you a pair of combat boots i thought they may be comfortable for you"

"And you just had to drop them by me and scare the shit out of me?" I say flying my hands in the air and dropping them back to my sides. "Yep pretty much and it was quite funny" She says slightly laughing. "I couldve stabbed you!"

"And i wouldve loved that, But try them on so we can get out of here and eat!"

"Jeez okay." I say sitting on the cool tile floor taking my own shoes off and replacing them with the boots. "They look good?" I ask standing up looking down at them.

"They look hot on you" She says eyes growing big at the realization of what she just said. I just act like i didnt notice and say a quick thanks as i bend to pick up my other shoes and we all leave the store with bags full of clothes, shoes, food, and other products we may need like tooth brushes, tooth paste, shampoo, etc.

Then we all go our separate ways to our cars and start towards Florida. With all the same questions about Jade flying around in my brain i stay silent as i eat my food and listen to the music on my pearpod hoping to block out my own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is really short because its just a filler to show how Jade really feels so i hope you like this one (: Ill try to update more frequently since school is coming to and end. Also please review they make me feel much better to know if people actually like it. And thank you to the people who have already kindly reviewed. **

* * *

Jades POV

Its been two weeks. Two freaking weeks since all the chiz started.

These past few days have been the longest and worst days of my 17 years of living. All of us have barely been communicating we would talk most when we go some where or when someone needs to use a rest room.

The days consist of driving, stoping for breaks then we all gather up in the RV to sleep then repeat it all again. I swear with all the silence i forgot how to speakcorrectly. The only thing that changes each day are my thoughts about Tori. Everyday I notice something about her that I like and i hate it.

Either its the near death expierences with zombies othe world practically ending im feeling more and more crazy. All because stupid Tori just has to make me like her.

I know it sounds dumb to think shes making me like her but it makes me feel slightly better blaming her for me feeling this way about her.

"Ugh!Shut up and let me sleep!" I hiss to myself slapping my hand on my forehead. "Jade? Whats wrong?" Tori asks rolling over to look at me. _How can she look so georgous in such a sleepy state?_

I shake my head at my own thoughts. "Im fine. Just cant sleep."

"Thoughts? All i do is nod my head in response not trusting my voice. "Wanna talk about it?" She asks, turning over on her side resting her head on her hand looking up at me with curious eyes.

Unable to keep our eyes locked i look down at my hands and shake my head.

"Are you okay?"

Another nod yes.

"Then why wont you look at me?"

I only shrug still not looking up. _Jeez cant she tell im scared to answer her? It will give my stupid feelings away._

"Look at me"

The hurt in her voice is the only thing that makes my eyes avert from my hands to look at her tired brown eyes.

"Good now that we got that done. Will you please talk to me? Or Cat got your toung?" She laughs a little at her lame Cat joke which i cant help but smile at.

"So you gonna tell me?" She smiles

"Are you gonna tell me?" I mimick her question smirking.

"Tell you what?" Confusion evident in her voice.

"What you're always thinking about." I say, moving into the same position she is in and looking at her.

"Oh" She says tearing her eyes away from mine looking at the bed sheet shes meen messing with.

"Yeah 'oh'. If you tell me then i shall tell you my thoughts." I say watching her mess with the sheet until she finally looks up to meet my eyes. "Hmm its late maybe we should get some sleep." She tries to fake a yawn as she speaks and i cant help but laugh the silly notion.

"Nice try Tor now fess up." I smile as she looks down but suddenly whips her head up with wide eyes.

"Wha-"

"You didnt call me Vega!" She cuts me off, suprise in her voice. My cheeks start to feel hot so i look away in hopes she cant see my stupid blushing.

_Please oh please dont notice._

"Are you blushing?"

_Fuck!_

I dont have to look at her to know that shes grinning. "No im not." I mumble. "Then look at me."

_Ugh! Do i have to?_

"Now." She sternly says

_Sheesh, can she hear my thoughts?_

Slowly i move my head to look at her and she brushes the hair from my cheeks and i tense up from the touch which she quickly notices and pulls her hand away. Trying to hide the sudden disappointment "Never speak of it!"

"I wont." She says chuckling "So i guess i have to tell you my thoughts now huh?" She asks. "Depends do you still wanna know mine?" I ask. "Yeah" She sighs. I just smirk knowing i got her and she cant back out now.

"Okay um I uh think about you know..." She drags out. "Okay um I uh think about you know" I mimick her in the voice i know annoys her.

"Dont talk like that!" She snaps

"In my mind you do" I grin at her. "Oh so im on your mind now?" She says smirking up at me.

_Shit! Now im fucked!_

"Yeah your right it is late" I say faking a yawn just as she failed to succeed not long ago. "Alright fine you win this time but im gonna keep trying until i get into that head." She says while poking my nose as she says 'head'.

Im about to turn over until she drapes her arm across my wait and cuddles into my side resting her head on my chest. "Goodnight West" She mumbles.

"Night Vega" I smile and drift off into sleep while playing with a few strands of her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. Also sorry for the short chapters. I'd give excuses but im not even good at those in school. So my one and only reason being is failing school and exams blah blah. But thank you to all the reviews they're quite funny too. And make me smile so review! (: **

* * *

**Jades POV**

Feeling weight lifted from my body quickly replacing the warmth with coldness im dragged out of my sleep to see Tori getting out of bed talking to Andre and Beck in a hushed tone.

Rubbing the left over sleep from my eyes and kicking the blankets off of me pushing myself out of bed. Tori turns to me being the first to notice my arrival "Hey goodmorning" She says smiling, her eyes becoming brighter. Happier.

"Morning" I smile back before looking at the two boys "So whats on todays agenda?" I ask with slight sarcasm in my voice. Andre just chuckles while beck speaks up "We were just talking about the driving situations. So the same thing as always today" He explains running a hand through his tossled hair and i can already tell he's keeping something hidden behind his words.

"Yeah but you may not like the 'new' situations" Andre says using air quotes to emphasize _**new **_quickly avoiding eye contact with me.

_I knew there was a catch. _

Before i can question anything Cat comes into the RV with Robbie following close behind. "Yay Jade you're awake! Im so happy we get to drive together! Its not much fun in here everyday" She exclaims frowning slightly at her last sentence.

"We're what!" I shout and they all shoosh me.

"Sorry but why?" I look to all of them confused.

"I'll explain to her" Tori says mostly to Beck and Andre as she grabs my hand and pulls me to the opposite side of the RV.

"Jade i know you're gonna freak out at this but we might split up the group for a little so thats why Cats riding with you to see how it goes" She hurridly explains as if im going to lash out on her.

"But why cant you stay with me?" I ask trying to hide the disappointment in my voice but fail to.

She gives me a half smile "Because you're the only one who can make Cat act at least slightly calmer and focused" She says and i can tell by her eyes shes not very thrilled about the new plans either.

"This is so stupid" I hiss

"I know but they think it would help be seperated to be in pairs so there is less chances of someone getting hurt with a big group" She looks down while she says this.

"Don't worry Vega ill try to convince them to make it short seperation"

"Promise? 'Cause i don't think i'll last long...away from you" At that i put both hands on each side of her face so she will look at me. "I promise" I promise her not breaking eyes contact.

And with that she pulls me into a tight hug "I can't live without you in this world" She whispers in my ear. My heart races from her warm breath on my ear. "I can't live without you either Tori" I say back, pulling out of the hug to look at her.

_Great shes cryin. Can this day get any worse?_

"Why are you crying?" My voice is shaky and i try to cover it up with a sigh. "Nothing lets just go back over there so we can go" She says wiping her tears away and pulling me back over to them.

"Lets just go" I mumble walking past them opening the RV door. "Holy shit" Is all i can say looking at about fifteen zombies stumbling around the lot.

With no words said we all grab our weapons and attack them all one by one. "Jade look out!" Someone shouts and i abruptly whip around but just before a zomibe can get me someone swipes a sword in its body causing it to fall to the floor in half when i finally look up from the groosome scene Robbie is standing in front of me with a proud yet frightened expression plastered on his face. "Thank you Robbie!" I choke out before carefully jumoing into his arms but quickly pull away.

"Its clear!" Andre shouts so we all know its okay to go to our cars.

* * *

Its a surprisingly quiet drive with Cat and i can't take the scilence anymore.

"Cat you okay?" I glance at her from the corner of my eye questioningly. She stops chewing her bottom lip and answers "Just thinking" She says happily.

"May i ask about?"

_Wow i must be going insane if i actually wanna know what the small girl is thinking._

"Do you like Robbie?" She blurts out covering her mouth shcoked she just said that out loud. "What?" I yell almost bringing the car to a complete halt. "Its fine if you don't i just-" I cut her off laughing.

"Whats so funny?" She asks a hint of hurt in her voice. "Cat calm down i don't like Robbie" I say chuckling at her silly asumptions. "I like Tori"

_Wait! What!_

I slap my hand over my mouth from realization to what i just said. "Aww Jade! Thats so cute!" She squeals. "Cat please just forget i said anyt-" I'm cut off midsentence by her excited chatter. "Oh my gosh Jade! Did you tell her? Does she like you back? Ohhh did you two kiss?" She asks wiggiling her brows.

"No, no, and sadly no"

Before Cat can say anything her phone rings. "Hello?" She says as she puts it on speaker "You are now on speaker Jade is also in the car" She says into the phone. I roll my eyes.

"Cat! I need he-" I hear Toris voice buzz through the phone until the phone starts breaking up.

"Tori! Guess what Jade told me! She has a crush on you!" She cheers out before i can protest. "Cat!" I yell at her.

"Please i need help! Something happened to the truck and zombies are surrounding us! Plea- Wait she what?" She faintly asks.

But just as those words left her mouth the phone cuts off and im stuck starring at the phone in Cats hands as the annoying dial tone keeps playing until Cat stops it saying nothing while i speed off in the direction of our friends.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how many sorry's i shall say to the people who have been wanting an update of this story so I'm hoping this update will make up for it. I owe an explanation for the long delay of updates so here they are: Family deaths, co writer fights, and mostly writers block. But this is the last chapter of this story because I have a little twist for all of you. Don't you worry your pretty little minds though because**_ THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY_**. I do apologize in advance to how short this chapter is.

* * *

**Jades POV**

It took all my strength not to frak out and not swerve off the road. I've never drove this fast and I'm surprised I'm still alive at the moment.

With every turn or zombie I hit Cat squeaks and trys to tell me to slow down in which she gets nothing in return. My mind can't fully comprhend the situation all I know is that Tori is in danger and I have to save her. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize we made it to the RV until Cat shouted something about the zombies crowded around.

Immediatly I put the car to a stop grabbing whatever weapons I see. "You ready?" I ask her looking at her for the first time since the call. She is rubbing two straight lines of black make up under her eyes and tying a head band around her head. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready! I'm a ninja!" She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Lets just go." I say rolling my eyes and getting out of the carwith my gun ready to shoot.

Before I could pull the trigger to kill one of the hideous things Cat is running towards them swinging her sword jiting and killing any zombie in her way with one swipe of the sword.

"Come on Jade!" Cat shouted from the middle of the crowd of infectious freaks just as she killed yet another one. I shook my head slightly then ran towards her killing the last two zombies with one clear shot smiliing to myself triumphantly before bolting to the RV with Cat kicking the door open as I didcountless times before.

"Vega!"

"Robie!"

Cat and I shout their names in unison as we walked through the opening of the RV to see Tori knelt down trying to comfort a very terrified Robbie in which I cant can't help but smirk at.

Before any snide remark can leave my lips about this hilarious scene I'm watching Tori ran to me in a crushing hug. "You're saking." I whisper only audible enough for her to hear as I tighten my arms around her causing her to hide her face in the crook of my neck. "I thought I was gonna die." She said in shaky breaths in my ear making me shiver.

"I would never let that happnen." I promise her and I can feel her smile against the skin of my neck making me smile along with her. I whisper in her ear "You're safe now. Okay? I'll never let anything harm you in any way." Pulling away slightly I look into her bright brown eyes to see her smile but her smile was quickly replaced with a cocky smirk. "So you like me huh?" She asked in a silly mock flirty voice moving her eyebrows up in question.

_Damn shes adorable_

"Uh yeah about that, Cat just though-"

My words were basically pushed back into my mouth from Toris soft lips but just as fast as they were there they were gone leaving me breathless and frozen in place.

All I can hear were excited squeals from Cat before I finally opened my eyes only to close them seconds later while modling my lips with hers pouring as much passion I could into it.

* * *

**Toris POV**

I pull away looking at her for a few seconds then quickly pull her back in for one last kiss.

_Tori!_

"Trina?" I say pushing away from Jade looking around the room. My attention was brought back to Jade when I feel her cool hand squeeze mine "What about Trina, Tori?" She asks clearly confused.

"Iheard her say m-" My sentence was cut short by her voice again.

_Tori! Wake up!_

"But I am awake!" I reply back like shes actually there.

I feel my hand being squeezed again but before I go to look up to Jades face my body feels as if someone were putting tremendous weight on it. "What is that?" I gasp and hold onto my stomach.

"Tori are you okay?" Robbie questions coming closer to me.

Before my response could even be processed in my mind the weight on my body lifted but soon fell against me again.

_Tori fucking Vega!_

Trinas voice popped in my head again.

I squeeze my eyes shut with the hope that her voice will go away but when my eyes flutter open everyone is gone and everything is just dark. "Jade?" her name escapes my mouth without a single thought as my eyes search frantically in the darkness expecting to find her or even anyone at all.

Suddenly my whole body is shaking so violently I close my eyes and scream and when they open again the darkness fades and my body is still again; laying on what feels liek a bed.

_"Finally!"_

Trinas voice says again.

"Trina?" My voice comes out in barely a whisper.

My eyes scan my surroundings but soon land on a matching pair of big brown eyes garing at me.

"Trina!" I scream flying out of bed tackling her. She screams throwing me off of her. "What the hell Tor?"


End file.
